


Stargazing

by wordwolfs (monksh00d)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monksh00d/pseuds/wordwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I take offense to that,” Laura grumbled. “I am definitely not delicate.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Is that so?” Carmilla replied as she leaned in, her lips brushing up against the shell of Laura’s ear. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. “Prove it, then.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quick one-shot expanding upon the stargazing date from Season 2 Episode 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Laura burst through the door to the solarium, breathing heavily from her dash up the stairs. She grimaced when she saw Carmilla, casually smoothing a few wrinkles from the blanket she’d spread on the ground. _Damn it!_ Laura thought as she struggled to catch her breath, _she even had time to grab pillows?_

“Took you long enough,” Carmilla said in a low voice, gaze slowly dragging up Laura’s body until they settled on her light brown eyes. “I was beginning to wonder if you tripped and fell into one of those secret passages LaFontaine found.”

“Yeah, well,” Laura’s cheeks grew hot and she took a defensive stance, “not all of us have super vampire speed and teleport-y powers. And I am not that clumsy!”

This brought forth a quiet laugh from Carmilla. “You’re adorable, you know that?” she asked, patting the floor in front of her invitingly.

With a defeated sigh, Laura trudged over and sat on the blanket. Carmilla gave her a look, eyebrow raised quizzically. “What, no ‘thank you’?” The vampire asked. “I think I deserve as much for setting this up on such short notice.”

Laura glanced around the solarium before looking back at Carmilla. “I guess you’re right,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “You forgot the champagne, though.”

Carmilla gasped, feigning offense. “Cupcake, do you really think that low of me?” she shook her head and tutted as she reached behind her back to grab the bottle and glasses she’d been hiding. She saw Laura’s befuddled expression and chuckled, pouring the bubbly drink into each flute carefully before handing one to her. The light-haired girl’s brow remained furrowed as she took a tentative sip. Carmilla gently put the bottle down beside them and swirled the champagne around in her glass, smiling when she heard Laura’s quiet grumbling about the quality of the champagne. 

“Hey, sunshine, are you going to stop pouting soon so we can get on with this date?” Carmilla placed her free hand on Laura’s thigh and tilted her head curiously. Laura locked eyes with Carmilla before quickly downing the remaining contents of her glass and setting it down. Carmilla took this as an invitation, pausing briefly to move the glasses and the bottle a safer distance away before moving closer. Growing impatient with Carmilla’s slow advance, Laura closed the space between them and captured her lips in a kiss. The vampire smirked against Laura’s mouth and pulled away slightly. “So eager,” she breathed as she gently pushed Laura down until she was laying on the blanket. Laura stared up at her with wide eyes, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks. Carmilla grinned and planted a quick peck on Laura’s forehead. “Patience, grasshopper.” She said with a wink, “All in good time. Besides, you asked for a romantic stargazing date. I’m not one to deny a pretty girl such a humble request.”

“I’d rather just stare at you all night!” Laura blurted, her hand flying up to cover her mouth before the words finished tumbling out. “Oh my god.”

“My goodness. You certainly know how to woo a girl, Hollis.”

Carmilla stretched, laying down next to Laura with a contented sigh. The stars above them twinkled in the clear, dark sky. They lay together in comfortable silence for a few moments, hands finding each other and fingers intertwining automatically. Carmilla’s thumb stroked the back of Laura’s hand and Laura felt herself relax from the contact. 

“I used to sneak out at night to watch the stars when I was young,” Carmilla murmured, her voice sounding far away. “My father would find me asleep in the field at dawn. He always threatened to put a lock on my door at night to keep me from going back out, but he never actually followed through with it.”

Laura craned her neck slightly to look at the brunette. A soft smile played at the corners of Carmilla’s lips, her gaze remained fixed on the stars but her wistful expression clearly showed that she was seeing something vastly different. She continued to stare up at the night sky quietly for a few moments, too absorbed in the memories playing out in her head to notice that Laura had taken more interest in watching Carmilla than the stars. “The stars are a constant in a world that changes so frequently.” the vampire whispered, “They remind me of when I was still human.” She took a deep breath and shook her head, letting out a shaky laugh. “Sorry, I’m being a nostalgic idiot again, aren’t I?”

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand and offered a warm grin. “I don’t mind. It’s…” she paused, looking back to the sky as she searched for the right word. “Interesting, I guess? I like to hear what you’re thinking about.” She shrugged and turned onto her side to face Carmilla. “You just seem so far away sometimes.”

Carmilla ducked her head and played with Laura’s fingers for a moment. She withdrew her hand from Laura’s grasp to cup the smaller girl’s cheek. “‘My feelings are too loud for words and too shy for this world.’” She breathed, looking into Laura’s eyes. Laura glanced down at Carmilla’s lips to watch the slow, deliberate way they moved to create the shape of the words. 

“That’s a lovely quote. Who-” Laura paused, tongue darting out to wet her lips without her complete control, “who, um, said that?” She found herself being drawn closer and closer to Carmilla, her mere presence like a force of gravity, too strong for Laura to resist. 

“Dejan Stojanovic,” Carmilla’s voice was almost inaudible. Her breath was warm against Laura’s skin as they drew ever closer together. Laura opened her mouth to reply, but her words were brought to a quick halt as Carmilla pressed their lips together. Laura sighed into the kiss, her heart beating erratically as Carmilla slowly brought her hand down the curve of her neck to trace the path of her collarbone with her fingertips. Laura placed a hesitant hand against Carmilla’s waist, her grip tightening reflexively as Carmilla’s teeth grazed her bottom lip. The brunette’s fingers continued to wander along her arm with a feather-light touch that sent a thrill up her spine and left her skin tingling. Laura pulled away just enough to take a breath, laughing when Carmilla leaned further in to restore the contact. 

“Sorry, the human needs oxygen,” Laura said before gently nudging Carmilla’s shoulder with her palm. 

The vampire took the message and moved so she was laying flat on her back, her hands instantly anchoring themselves on Laura’s hips as she straddled her thighs. Laura gazed down at her, an arrogant gleam in her eye. Carmilla raised an eyebrow defensively. “What?”

“Who’s the eager one now?” Laura asked with a laugh, tickling Carmilla’s sides teasingly. Laughter filled the room as Carmilla frantically grabbed at Laura’s hands to get them away. She finally pinned the smaller girl’s arms against her sides and quickly flipped them so she was on top. Laura gasped, a dazed expression on her face as she recovered from the sudden shift. Carmilla grinned sheepishly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair off of laura’s forehead.

“Sorry,” she chuckled, “Sometimes I forget how delicate you humans can be.”

“I take offense to that,” Laura grumbled. “I am definitely _not_ delicate.”

“Is that so?” Carmilla replied as she leaned in, her lips brushing up against the shell of Laura’s ear. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. “Prove it, then.”

Laura’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks reddened. Filled with a new fire and determination, she freed her wrists from Carmilla’s vice-like grip and quickly tangled her fingers in her wild, dark curls. Their lips collided messily, teeth knocking together before they settled back into the rhythm from before. Laura’s tongue brushed against Carmilla’s lips, darting forward eagerly when Carmilla opened her mouth with a quiet moan. The brunette’s hands skimmed idly along Laura’s shoulders, fingers toying with the sleeves of her dress. Laura whimpered as Carmilla pulled away, but contact was quickly reestablished as the vampire planted soft kisses along Laura’s jaw. She steadily made her way down to the younger girl’s neck and paused at her pulse point. 

Laura stiffened slightly, fists curling tighter in Carmilla’s hair and her heart rate soaring as she remembered the last time Carmilla’s teeth had come so close to her neck. Carmilla smirked against Laura’s skin, then licked the spot teasingly before moving on. As she continued down toward the hollow of Laura’s throat, the light-haired girl released her grip and moved her hands to Carmilla’s hips. The vampire’s sweater had ridden up slightly, revealing a pale sliver of skin that Laura immediately sought to expose further. She pushed her fingertips up past the hem of the dark fabric clinging to Carmilla’s torso, pausing momentarily as if to ask permission to go further. 

The brunette breathed a quiet “Of course,” into Laura’s collarbone. She arched into Laura’s touch and quickly moved back up to kiss her lips again. Feeling bold, Laura dragged her fingernails down Carmilla’s back, earning a sharp intake of breath and a slow grind against her waist in response. This spurred her on, and she hurriedly returned to the hem of Carmilla’s sweater. The vampire pulled away to make room for the top to come off and laughed softly at Laura’s expression once the garment was tossed away. The younger woman was frozen, eyes wide and breath caught in her throat. Taking advantage of the moment, Carmilla quickly unclasped the studded bracelets from her wrists with deft fingers. 

Once she had finished removing the last bracelet, Laura had finally snapped out of her reverie. She reached out tentatively, electricity surging up her arm at the contact with Carmilla’s skin. Toned muscles flexed and rippled under Laura’s touch as Carmilla kissed her again, confidently pushing her tongue past Laura’s lips. The light-haired girl’s hands explored the brunette’s torso with a passionate curiosity, fingertips tracing out a map of all of the gentle slopes of her ribcage.

After a moment, Laura moved to sit up and reached her arm behind her awkwardly in an attempt to locate the zipper of her dress. She huffed in frustration after finding herself unable to find it, only to be hushed with a soft peck on the lips as Carmilla pressed up against her and unzipped it in a single, fluid motion. 

“Better?” Carmilla asked, pulling back to help Laura work her arms out of the sleeves.

“Much.”

Laura pulled her wrists out of the restricting fabric and let it pool in her lap before growing still. Confused, Carmilla glanced down before realizing she was still pressed against Laura’s thighs, blocking her from fully removing the dress. She quickly shifted her weight to her knees and gave the smaller girl just enough space to kick the skirt off and out of the way. Freed from the garment, Laura moved in and initiated the kiss once more. She leaned into Carmilla’s touch as she cupped her cheek, tracing slow, lazy circles into her skin with her thumb while her other hand slid down the curve of Laura’s spine. 

Laura’s hands settled on Carmilla’s waist for a moment before the vampire gently grabbed her wrists and moved her hands up to her bra. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed her breasts over Laura’s hands when the smaller girl hesitated. A blush warmed Laura’s cheeks again as she tentatively repeated Carmilla’s movement. Carmilla let out a low moan and nodded in encouragement, her back arching into the touch. She slid her hands along Laura’s arms, eventually tangling her fingers in her long, honey-colored hair. 

Emboldened, Laura kissed her way down Carmilla’s chin and traced her jaw with her tongue. She felt a flare of confidence at the way the vampire’s breath hitched as she peppered a trail of kisses down her neck. Laura’s hands moved tantalizingly slow as they skirted down Carmilla’s stomach to play with the button of her jeans. She paused and rested her forehead against the brunette’s collarbone, finding it difficult to catch her breath in the small space between them. Her fingers continued to mess with the waist of Carmilla’s pants and she bit her lip, unsure of what to do next.

“Cupcake, please. If you don’t unbutton my jeans in the next 2 seconds I might just die of impatience.” Carmilla finally spoke up, her voice husky and low and full of an aggressive desire Laura hadn’t heard before.

Wasting no time, Laura clumsily undid the button and scooted back. She tugged the purple jeans down Carmilla’s legs, her hands occasionally brushing against the newly exposed skin as she went. The vampire leaned back on her elbows and grinned once the jeans had joined their pile of discarded clothing. Laura stood for a moment and turned her attention to her tights, rushing to take them off without leaving any runs in the delicate fabric.

After freeing her foot from the second leg, Laura straightened up and turned around, only to catch Carmilla openly staring at her ass. She laughed and got back down onto the ground, enjoying the embarrassed look adorning her girlfriend’s face much more than she should have. Laura crawled forward on her hands and knees and straddled Carmilla’s hips while the vampire watched with dark, hungry eyes.

Carmilla practically lunged forward, her mouth latching on to Laura’s pulse point as her hands moved to massage Laura’s breasts. Laura gasped at the sudden contact, goosebumps racing over her skin from the thrill of it. She moaned when Carmilla bit down ever so slightly, applying a calculated and precise amount of pressure that made Laura’s head spin as she raked her fingernails down the vampire’s back. Taking this response as encouragement, Carmilla moved her hands to pull Laura closer until their chests were pressing against each other with each breath. She sucked on the sensitive skin of Laura’s neck, occasionally biting down again if only to delight at the soft, breathy sounds she earned in response. 

Laura pulled Carmilla away from her neck and kissed the corner of her mouth. She sighed at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers as they traced random paths across her back. They kissed lazily for a few more moments until Carmilla slowly made her way to the band of Laura’s bra. She paused and leaned back, her face serious.

“Is it okay if-”

“Absolutely.”

The brunette nodded silently and quickly undid the hooks securing the bra to Laura’s chest. The smaller girl shrugged out of the bra and blushed when Carmilla glanced down. She moved in slowly, planting a few soft kisses down Laura’s sternum before brushing her lips gently against the bud of Laura’s nipple. She cupped the petite girl’s breast in her palm, squeezing lightly. Laura’s chest heaved and Carmilla could hear her heart fluttering against her ribcage like a hummingbird’s wings. She listened for a moment, her warm breath tickling Laura’s skin. 

The light-haired girl’s hands shook slightly from a mixture of nerves and sensory overload as she determinedly sought to remove the lacy black bra that was very much in her way. After a few tries, the clasp came undone and Carmilla rolled her shoulders and let the garment slip off before replacing her hands on Laura’s torso. Laura gasped quietly as Carmilla closed her lips around her nipple and swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud. The brunette gently pushed Laura down, taking her place on top again. She pulled away as her hands stilled on the band of Laura’s underwear. 

The smaller girl opened her eyes, confused by the lack of moment, and laughed. “Carm, you are such a gentlewoman.”

The vampire looked up at her with a tiny smile. There was a question in her eyes.

“I am two hundred and fifty percent okay with this!” Laura said lightly. “This is me consenting, okay? If you still want this, then please-”

She was cut off by Carmilla’s lips pressing against hers. “Say no more,” the vampire breathed. She tugged on the fabric and Laura lifted her hips, her skin tingling under Carmilla’s touch like the bubbly champagne they’d long since forgotten. Laura kicked away her underwear and grinned giddily at Carmilla, enraptured as she watched her girlfriend remove her own underwear. There was a brief moment of stillness as they took each other in completely, their gazes exploring the newly exposed curves of skin before Carmilla pressed herself against Laura and kissed her urgently. She gasped when Laura bit down on her lower lip, her hands automatically gripping the petite girl’s hips with enough force to bruise. Laura smirked, feeling victorious in some way, and released Carmilla’s lip. They fell into a steady rhythm, their mouths moving in a synchronized pattern while they let their hands wander freely. 

Laura dragged her hands up Carmilla’s thighs, growing dangerously close to Carmilla’s center before retreating at the last possible moment. Carmilla practically growled into the kiss, her nails digging into Laura’s skin slightly as she began to grind against her girlfriend’s thigh. The movement pressed Carmilla’s knee against Laura, causing the petite girl to throw her head back in frustration as she moved her hips in an attempt to gain friction. With her neck exposed, she found Carmilla once again biting and sucking on her skin until she was satisfied with the mark she’d left. She kissed the bruise gently and ghosted her lips across Laura’s chest, her breath tickling the space between the light-haired girl’s breasts while her fingers slowly dipped lower and lower. Laura’s hips bucked up of their own volition as she grew more impatient. 

“Please, Carm,” Laura whined softly.

Carmilla felt a thrill shoot up her spine at the sound of Laura’s voice. She moved a hand to Laura’s center and paused for a moment, giving Laura a chance to back out if she wished. When she was met with an impatient squirm, Carmilla laughed softly to herself and placed a kiss upon Laura’s hipbone as she closed the distance. She stroked her fingers over the velvety folds, teasing slightly at her entrance while her thumb rubbed slow, soft circles against her clit.

Laura’s breathing hitched and her back arched off of the floor at the contact. Her hand moved shakily around the blanket until she found Carmilla’s free one and locked their fingers together. The brunette pushed one finger into Laura’s core and quickly joined it with a second. She slowly pumped her fingers in sync with the movement of her thumb, gradually speeding up as Laura’s grip tightened on her hand. Carmilla glanced up to watch the way Laura’s chest rose and fell, admiring the flush of her skin. After a few more moments of watching, Carmilla shifted her body lower and kissed a trail along the inside of Laura’s thigh, nipping playfully and relishing the way it made her girlfriend tense up.

Finally, she made her way to the heat emanating from Laura’s core. Laura let out a long, soft whine when Carmilla took her thumb away and quickly replaced it with her tongue and teeth, licking and nibbling and driving Laura absolutely mad. The light-haired girl let go of Carmilla’s hand to snake her fingers into the vampire’s dark hair, clutching a fistful of curls and tugging with just enough force to turn Carmilla on even more. Laura was getting close, the pressure in her stomach building with every thrust and swirl of her girlfriend’s tongue. Carmilla thrust her fingers faster, curling them _just so_ and earning a high, breathy “Fuck, _Carm_ ,” in response that sent a rush of arousal straight to her core. 

Laura’s back arched off of the floor, head thrown back as her orgasm sent shockwaves through her body. Carmilla’s movements slowed, letting the light-haired girl come down from her high before removing her fingers and licking them clean. She smirked as she came back up to kiss Laura’s cheek, the petite girl lying limp and dazed beneath her. Laura flashed Carmilla a lazy smile and cupped her cheek in her hand. The vampire leaned into the touch, revelling in the warmth of Laura’s palm and the gentle caress of her fingertips over her cheekbone. They laid together quietly, the sound of Laura’s gradually slowing heartbeat filling Carmilla’s ears. 

“So,” Carmilla murmured, pressing her lips to Laura’s jaw before continuing, “Back to stargazing, then?”

Laura laughed breathlessly. “Believe me, I’ve seen more than enough stars for one night,” she replied as she combed her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. 

The vampire rolled her eyes and nuzzled into the space between Laura’s neck and shoulder. “God, you are such a dork,” came her muffled reply. Her breath tickled Laura’s skin and made her shiver reflexively. Carmilla propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend, concerned.

“Are you cold? I brought an extra blanket.” 

Laura shook her head and wrapped her arms around Carmilla, pulling her back down until their torsos were pressed together once more. She twirled a strand of curly hair around her finger absentmindedly and sighed, her eyes fighting to stay open. 

“We should do this more often,” the petite girl said softly before yawning.

Carmilla hummed in agreement, listening to the girl’s heartbeat grow slower as she dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so this was an adventure. Hopefully it wasn't terrible!
> 
> if you'd like, feel free to stop by and say hi over at carmillakarnsteins.tumblr.com :)


End file.
